Shadow Moon
by Pegasister556
Summary: Shadow the alicorn is a mysterious pony. He doesn't know what's right and what's wrong. He has a liking for a certain lunar princess. But when she gets sent to the moon, everything goes completely wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_She's gone. I just can't believe it. How could they... They hated her, but she was doing what she thinks is right! My head is spinning. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing... but getting my revenge._

-Years before...-

Shadow was an alicorn. He was the only known non-royalty alicorn in Equestria. No one knew where he came from. Not even him. He just appeared one day in Canterlot, not knowing where he was. He managed to make a living. He came up with many bits suddenly, but he kept it secret where he got them. It was very suspicious, but no one accused him of anything, they were afraid of what he might do to them. He was a good pony, but he didn't know his rights and wrongs. He had no friends. But he did take a liking to a certain lunar princess, and this is his story.

_This is my first story. I hope people like this! I'm not a very good author so some constructive crit is encouraged! Thanks!_

_-Pegasister556_


	2. Darkness awaits

Shadow was sitting in the garden, enjoying the moonlight. Luna was sitting near him. He had noticed she had changed quite a bit since he met her, but he liked her all the same. "Why do ponies sleep during the night? Can't they enjoy the beauty of it? They are missing out!" Luna said angrily. "They will learn. They will, trust me." Shadow replied. Suddenly Celestia appeared. "Come to the castle with me." She said. "Fine." Said Luna. Shadow decided to follow them. They didn't know he was following. When they got into Luna's room in the castle, Celestia started talking. "I know it's hard on you that ponies sleep through your night, but you have to understand. Ponies need their rest, and-" ""No, YOU have to understand." Interrupted Luna. "Ponies hate my night. They can't wait until the next DAY. It's not fair. Let me tell you this. The ponies have to learn their lesson. If they can't enjoy my night, I'm gonna have to force them to. I'm NEVER bringing down the moon!" "Luna, don't-" "Shut up. My decision is final." "But-" "No." And then Shadow watched in horror as his beloved Luna turned into Nightmare Moon.


	3. Night takes over

Shadow sat on the bench, horrified. How could this happen? But he had to stay with her, no matter how evil she seemed. Maybe it WAS the right thing? Night WAS quite pleasant. But he liked her better before. She had been a very sweet and kind pony. She cared for all ponies. She had welcomed him to the castle when he was homeless and moneyless. That was where he got a place to stay and all those bits. He had known nopony and nopony cared about him. Now things were different, with her being nightmare moon and all. She was meaner and had a short temper, but he still loved her. He would love her no matter what. And he would make sure everypony regretted ever doing this to her. They WOULD.


	4. To the moon

Shadow found eternal night was quite enjoyable. He loved the beautiful moon. Was Luna happy now? He hoped so. He hated to see her unhappy. But he also wondered why ponies didn't feel the same way as him. So what if the sun wouldn't come up? There was enough light to go around even without the sun. He decided to go visit Luna. He flew to her cloud. "Luna? Er... Nightmare moon?" "Oh Shadow. Have the ponies not learned their lesson yet? You're the only good pony besides me. Look at all those pathetic ponies whining. It's getting on my last nerve." Her horn started glowing and the noise silenced. "That's MUCH better. Now Shadow, I have a plan. Celestia doesn't understand me. She is a horrible ruler, and I think we should take over the throne. _Together._" _Prince Shadow... Yes I could use a name like that. _He thought, and smiled. "I'm in." "Good. Now here's my plan. I am very good with a sleeping spell, and I have been saving my energy for a very powerful one. It will put all the ponies in Equestria to sleep, that is, except you, I, and Celestia. Why Celestia? Well we would want a fair fight, wouldn't we?" _She doesn't really mean... Does she? _Kill the Princess? Her own sister? That couldn't be right... could it? "We're going to... _KILL _Princess Celestia?" Shadow asked cautiously. "Bingo. Now come, we can't waste time." She flew down to earth and declared: "Hello, my subjects. Sleepy?" Her horn glowed and everypony collapsed, asleep. Nightmare moon smiled. "Come Shadow, We have a princess to finish."

When they got to the castle, Celestia was trying to rouse her guards, but with no success. When she saw Nightmare moon and Shadow, her eyes narrowed. "Luna... You did this?" Nightmare moon laughed. "Yes, Professor! " She snickered. "And now I'll finish YOU." "Luna, I didn't want to do this, but you've forced me to. You have to think about what you've done, and I know the perfect place for you to do that... The moon. Goodbye, sister." Her horn started glowing. Her crown was different than it was before. Shadow didn't know it at the time, but that was the elements of harmony. "Celestia, No! NO! NOOOOO!"Nightmare moon's screams disappeared into the night as she disappeared. At first Shadow was too shocked to speak, then he ran as fast as his hooves could carry him. Celestia just watched and sighed. "Maybe he will learn eventually." She muttered, and went over to her guards, and watched them wake. As soon as Shadow was a fair distance away from the castle he watched miserably as the sun came up. He watched the moon go down, and noticed a mare-like figure there. _That's my Luna... _He thought miserably. Suddenly rage pounded inside of him and he knew what he must do.

Get revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

_(I deleted chapter five and redid it. Enjoy!)_

_I will bide my time. If I know her, she WILL come back. Once she does, together we will strike. I just have to wait. _

1000 years had passed. Shadow had used the bits Luna gave him to buy a small house in Ponyville. He wasn't a very happy pony and kept to himself. He was still waiting for Luna, but his hope was fading. That is, until one day he was walking by the library when he heard something that interested him.

"Spike, listen to me. All signs point to nightmare moon's return! This is much more important than making friends."

_Nightmare moon? _Shadow thought. _Luna! _He smiled for the first time in 1000 years. Then he heard something else. "We have to stop it from coming!" _No. You won't. I'll make sure of it._

_I'll make sure of it._


End file.
